


Imagine: Introducing Peter to modern music

by PsychedelicBoomerang



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brat, Daddy Kink, F/M, Implied Smut, Implied kink, Lapdance, Lemons, Mostly Smut, Music, NSFW, Smut, peter quill smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicBoomerang/pseuds/PsychedelicBoomerang
Summary: You introduce Peter to some of your favourite music. One thing leads to another, and you may or may not decide to act like a brat to get his attention.
Relationships: Peter Quill x Reader Insert, Peter Quill x YN, Peter quill x reader - Relationship, Star-Lord x Reader Insert, Star-Lord x You, Star-Lord x reader, peter quill x you
Kudos: 60





	Imagine: Introducing Peter to modern music

“What the hell are you doing?” Peter approached you from behind, watching you closely as you hooked up your phone to the large speakers that filled the interior of the Milano. “Hey, hey – don’t touch that!”

“There’s only so much music you can play on the Zune – you need an update and I have just the thing.” You smiled up at him, watching the confusion on his face slowly fade to enjoyment when the music began to play. You knew he would love what you had in store for him.

“This is pretty good! What is this?” Peter swayed his hips to the upbeat music, a smile growing on his face. You could tell he was really getting into it, his hips pressing against yours with his hands firmly on your hips, encouraging you to dance with him along to the foreign music.

“Hey Ya, by Outkast.” With loose hips, you danced with him, moving freely with him. It had been too long since you’d been alone with him, and with the rest of the crew exploring the local bars, it felt like the perfect opportunity to toy with him. “Do you like it?”

“I don’t know half of what he’s saying but I love it,” a smile was plastered across his face as he watched you, clearly enjoying the view of you dancing so eagerly with him. “And I love seeing you move like this.”

_“We're gonna break it down in just a few seconds here. Don't make me break it down for nothing  
I wanna see ya all on your all's baddest behaviour…” _You sang along to the music playing, giving him a gentle nudge so he fell backwards into the piolets seat. _“…I say lend me some sugar; I am your neighbour…”_

“Oh, baby, take more than sugar.” Peter grinned up at you, his head lulling back on his shoulders as you straddled his lap. “Wait, wait! The guys’ll be back any minute – we can’t do anything here!” He whispered playfully, smirking at you.

“Do you want me to get off?” You kissed him hard, sitting up straight so your hips were flush against his. “Because I can if you want me to—”

His hands were suddenly on you, pulling you back down on him as you tormented him with getting off his lap. He was having none of it.

“No, no, no, no. Stay…” He held you in place, his eyes widening when you suddenly began grinding yourself against him in perfect timing to the music. “I don’t want you going anywhere.”

_“Shake, shake, shake it shake it shake it. Shake, shake, shake it like a Polaroid picture…”_ You sang along again, nuzzling the crook of his neck as you practically bounced on his hips, revelling in the way he groaned beneath you. With every movement of your body against his, you could feel his hard cock straining through his pants and against you. Your head fell back, his hands latching firmly to your waist as you kept up the pace of your hips bouncing on his.

His eyes were glued to you, entranced by every movement you made. A strained groan rumbled in his chest as his hips thrust upwards, a sudden moan being pulled from you as he rubbed against where you needed him most. His hips thrust upwards again; this time harder than before, a louder moan falling from your lips. You wanted him so badly. “Fuck, Peter…”

The music faded into the next track, this one heavier than the last. Someone he would recognise, but not necessarily know.

“Alice Cooper? He’s still going? He must be, what, 60 or so now?” Peter feigned innocence as his hips ground against yours, biting back a groan as you kissed along his jaw.

“He’s still going baby, still badass as ever…” You nibbled playfully at the soft spot just below his ear. As much as you loved him teasing you, he was taking too much control. You wanted tonight to be about you treating him and teasing him.

Sitting up straight, you playfully pushed him back in to the seat, smirking at the confusion that spread across his face. Confusion quickly turned to a knowing grin, his hands latching on to your waist.

“So, you’re acting up tonight?” His voice was low, his eyes raking over you as you began to grind against him again, this time at a much slower pace to match the music playing. “Just you wait.”

_“Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme something to eat. Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme something so sweet….Gimme , gimme, gimme, gimme something to chew. Something soft and tender, how ‘bout you?”_ You sang along with the music playing, leaning in close to him again, your lips hovering over his.

You could sense his frustration growing; his jaw was clenched, and his cock was rock hard, desperate for release from his already tight pants. “You’re on thin ice, baby.”

“Then do something about it, Peter.” You kissed him roughly, biting his bottom lip playfully hard before pulling away quickly. “Do something, Peter.”

“Oh, I will. But one thing, you know better than to call me that after acting like such a brat tonight.” His voice had a warning tone, his eyes dark as he looked up at you with a wicked smirk.

“I’ve not been acting like a brat,” you purred in his ear, your hands resting teasingly low on his belt. “But I suppose… Star-Lord.”

“That’s more like it, baby. Call me that again, and you can have anything you want tonight.”


End file.
